The Kidnappers
by kibahina4ever
Summary: She was supposed to be the snot nosed brat that used money to fuel her fireplace but she wasn't and in spite of that he still had to kidnap her. Kiba and Hinata all the way this is my 2nd fanfic so plz review :
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark clear night and all was silent until one lone siren shattered the silence. Another joined in and another until an entire fleet was wailing in the night. The notorious kidn-  
nappers Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were at it agian scuttling through the night like rats in a sewer.

Their target, Hyuuga Hinata heiress to the entire all powerful and not to mention wealthy Hyuuga Estate. The Hyuuga company sold every single weapon known to man (A/N wouldn't Tenten love that) and even some that no one but the Hyuugas knew how to operate. Unfortunately someone had gotten whiff of their plan and handed it over to the police and now the police were heading towards the hyuuga estate.

"Shit Shino this is gonna be tough but we'll get her." Kiba said as they reached the estate "First things first check the windows see if any are unlocked hopefully the Hyuugas haven't caught wind of our plan yet so we'll still have the element of surprise." 

"This ones unlocked" Shino replied in a monotone voice "and you'll never guess who's window it is." 'Hell yes the heiress was stupid enough to leave her window unlocked score we'll be outta here and faraway before the cops can even blink.' Kiba thought as he silently slid the window back and creeped in Shino following in as soon as Kiba said that the coast was clear.

Once inside Kiba survied his surroundings checking for cameras and whatnot the room was a pale lavender with tons of stuffed animals all over the place 'Geez what is she five' Kiba thought sarcastically as he crept over to the bed to make sure the spoiled brat was still asleep. "She's out like a light Shino gather some of her clothes up leave the note and lets haul ass" Kiba said while gathering the small petite girl up in his arms and covering her up with the blanket just in case she woke up it would smuther her screams. "Done" Shino replied "We're so outta here." Kiba replied as they raced out into the night running to their 'hide out' that was an old abandoned factory way outside the village.

Once they had run about 20 blocks Kiba and Shino stopped and decided to grab a car then ditch it somewhere far away from their base. (A/N I'm not gonna describe the car cause I don't know many sorry) As they sped along the mostly deserted highway ,with only grave yard shift people passing by every now and then, Hinata began to stir she was of course warm thanks to the blanket but when she opened her eyes to see nothing but her black comforter around her she begna to panic.

Trying to claw herself out of the thick blanket was harder then it looked since it was expertly wrapped around her making it damn near inmpossible to get out. Shino will you calm down the princess back there she's thrashing about "Will do." he replied as he climed from the passengers side to the back seats where a wildly thrashing blanket could be seen. As soon as he got back there he wrapped his arms around her to try and limit her thrashing but unfortunately Hinata thinking that the person was gonna grope or worse rape her jerked her elbow out towards him and as luck would have it jabbed him right in the eye causing him to ram right into the drivers seat making Kiba swerve dangerously.

"Hey princess you better knock it off cause if I crash you'll go down with us." Kiba jeered obviously trying to frighten her which worked because no sonner had the words left his mouth then she stopped struggling and lay still barely moving except to breath. "Good now that I have your attention will you promise not to scream if we let you out of the blanket?" Hinata nodded her head vigorously "Fine and even if you did scream no ones around to hear you."

Shino unraveled her from the blanket and the first thing she did was take a good look at her captors namely Shino since Kiba was driving. "Why am I here?" Hinata asked her pearl eyes full of questions, "You're here because your father owes us and since he won't pay we're gonna make him with interest of course." Kiba replied smirking.

"Who are you guys?" "I'm Kiba he's Shino and we'll be your kidnappers today." He teased at this Hinata giggled a little bit inspite of the fact that these were her kidnappers. "See we're not that bad." Shino said a little warmth seeping into his voice, "Will you let me go?" "No not until your father pays what he owes." Kiba replied "What happens if he never pays?" "..." "Lets hope that it does not come to that." Shino said quitely. The car was enveloped in silence after that the only sound that one could hear was Kiba grumbling about how coffe was supposed to keep you awake and rubbing his eyes. Suddenly one of the tires popped and they veered into another lane right in front of a car... to be continued   
Are they gonna be alright? find out in the next chappie as soon as I get 5 reviews I'll continue )  
Plz press that little purple button down there ya know ya want to :) 


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at the oncoming car with horror and terror not moving an inch (A/N. Stupid kiba lol ;) until Kiba regained his senses and steered them out of harms way just in time. They stopped over at the side of the road to check the damage. "Just our luck" Kiba sighed "We got a popped tire but fortunately we're not that far from the base so we'll just walk the rest of the way it saves usthe trouble of getting rid of the car."

Kiba said ever the optimist as he turned to Shino and Hinata who were still in the car aparently waiting for orders. "Well come on we need to get to the base before sunset." "Why?" Hinata could not help but ask. "Just because Hinata."came the reply. Shino and Hinata stepped out of the car and everything was going well until Kiba saw Hinatas pajamas.  
... or lack of. Hinata was wearing a tank top that brought new meaning to the word 'small' and itty bitty teeny weenie short shorts.

Needless to say all of the blood in his body rushed to his face and took the easiest escape route through his nose.Blood gushed everywhere but thankfully (not so much on kibas part since it gave him a clear view of her butt) for hinata she didn't see a thing since she had long since bent over trying to disintangle her blanket from her seat belt. 'Got it.'

She thought as she turned around to face her captors only to be surprised with the sight of bloodall over the ground, a drooling kiba who still had blood dripping steadily from his nose. Minutes ticked by with nothing changing as shino watched hinata watch kiba who was watching hinata.(A/N make sense?) Finally shino got tired of it and back handed kiba in the head causing him to be literally 'knocked' out of his stuppor.

"Lets go." Shino quietly said as kiba shook his head trying to get back to planet earth "Ummm Kkiba I hhaave a pproblem." Hinata stuttered obviously embaressed "Well what is it?" Kiba asked after several minutes went by without her telling him what was wrong. She stuck out her feet and it was then when he realised that she wasn't wearing anyshoes, slippers or other wise and there were plenty of sharp rocks and glass that would just love to imbed themselves in her feet.

Hinata was looking down shyly not knowing what to do when suddenly kiba picked hinata up bride style and began to walk.(A/N ok this must be a lil confusing yes she is wearing the blan ket she's wearing it like a towel) "Ttthannks Kkiba." Hinata stuttered feeling vey self conscie nce(A/N. Sp?) about herself 'Am I too heavy for him?' she wondered as kiba continued walking her eyes glued to his face.

'Sheesh whats up with all this staring?' kiba thought trying to act like he was annoyed (A/N who to himself weird boy) when really he was enjoying the attention he was getting from the cute girl. "We're here." Shino announced in his usual manner(A/N you know quiet almost mumbled but not quite) which snapped the two out of their thoughts. "Home agian Home agian Jiggidy Jigg." Kiba said as ran right through the doors eager to be inside his 'home' of course leaving shino to deal with hinata and being the gentleman he was he moved aside for her to go in ahead of him.

However as soon as she entered the old abbandoned factory she was face to face with a fearsome creature that growled and looked at her with hungry eyes as it opened it's mouth that was filled with pearly white razor sharp teeth that were ready to strike... (to be continued)

lol as you can see I love handing out cliffys :) lol review plz and I know that this chappie is early that's because I don't know how much I'll be able to review since I'm going to see my mom for the rest of the school year :( plz review plz plz plz plz lol :) 


End file.
